orvillefandomcom-20200222-history
Commanding Officer
The Commanding Officer is the first-in-command of a starship or facility. Though typically synonymous with the rank of Captain, Admirals may retain command of starships as well. Captains Planetary Union Union Fleet Admiralty *Halsey: Based at Union Central;Episode 1x01: Old Wounds also commanded the during the Battle for Earth.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 *Ozawa: Based at Union Central;Episode 1x12: Mad Idolatry also commands the Leviathan-class heavy cruiser USS Olympia (LCV-529).Episode 1x06: Krill AdmiralHalsey-0.jpg|Halsey Kelly-Hu-The-Orville-FOX-620x375.jpg|Ozawa Captains *An unidentified captain was commanding officer of the Exploratory-class before retiring in September 2419.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds *Ed Mercer: The current captain of the Orville, Commander Mercer was promoted and assigned to the Orville by Admiral Halsey, thanks to an appeal made by Kelly Grayson, quickly following the retirement of the previous captain.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds In an alternate timeline, Ed never became captain of the ''Orville and instead served as Commanding Officer of the Epsilon Eridani outpost.'Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' **''Griffith: Captain of the Orville in the alternate timeline where Ed never became captain; was killed during the Battle of Earth.'Episode 2x14: The Road Not Taken'' *An unidentified male is captain of the colony transport in late 2419.Episode 1x04: If the Stars Should Appear *An unidentified female is captain of the Science-class in summer 2420.Episode 1.5x02: New Beginnings, Pt. 2 *An unidentified male captain was punched in the face by Talla Keyali to convince the Janisi to provide aid to their ship following a Krill attack.Episode 2x05: All the World is Birthday Cake *Marcos: Captain of the Science-class ; was killed along with his entire crew when the Roosevelt was destroyed by the Kaylon just prior to the Battle of Earth.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Marcos.jpg|Marcos Other *An unnamed human male is captain of the Transport-class in late 2419.Episode 1x02: Command Performance *Pria Lavesque posed as a captain of the Vega Mining Consortium ship Horizon.Episode 1x05: Pria Bleriot captain.jpg|Captain of the Bleriot Captain Pria.jpg|Pria Lavesque Moclan Fleet *An unidentified Moclan captain was commanding officer of the ship where Bortus served in his youth.Episode 2x07: Deflectors *VorakEpisode 1x03: About a Girl *RechikEpisode 2x07: Deflectors *JakohnEpisode 2x12: Sanctuary CaptainVorak.jpg|Vorak Rechik.jpg|Rechik Jakohn.jpg|Jakohn Krill *An unidentified Krill captain commanded a Krill destroyer which was destroyed by the in the Battle of Epsilon 2 in September 2419.Episode 1x01: Old Wounds *Haros: Captain of the Yakar; was killed along with the majority of his crew by Ed Mercer.Episode 1x06: Krill *Kratok: Captain of an unnnamed Krill battleship.Episode 1.5x04: The Word of Avis, Pt. 2 *An unidentified Krill captain commanded a Krill destroyer which abducted Ed Mercer before they were attacked by the Chak'tal. His fate remains unknown.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *A simulation of a Krill captain serves as an antagonist in the Shipmaster Qualification Program.Episode 2x04: Nothing Left on Earth Excepting Fishes *Dalak: Notably led the Krill fleet fighting alongside the Union against the Kaylon in the Battle of Earth.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 *An unidentified Krill captain commanded the Davoro'kos.Episode 2x10: Blood of Patriots Krill captain 1.jpg|? Haros.png|Captain Haros Kratok.jpg|Captain Kratok Krill captain 2.jpg|? Krill captain simulation.jpg|A simulated Krill captain. Dalek.jpg|Captain Dalak Krill detachment officer.jpg|Captain of the Davoro'kos. Kaylon *Kaylon Primary: Leader of the Kaylon, Primary served as "Commanding Officer" of the party which commandeered the Orville, taking Captain Mercer's chair. Primary was deactivated along with the rest of the Kaylon by Isaac, allowing the crew to take back their ship.Episode 2x09: Identity, Pt. 2 Kaylon Primary.jpg|Kaylon Primary References Category:Positions